


Diary of a SUPER POWERFUL kid

by Rhidee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Feral Behavior, Gen, Humor, Werewolf Culture, who's kid is this fdaopishsfoph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: Listen if watching this kid act like a middle school werewolf fan isnt what you're looking for this fic isnt for you





	Diary of a SUPER POWERFUL kid

Dear Diary, or clever imitation of my diary that sends my thoughts into the ocean where whale people listen to it for daytime television-

 

 

My name is Trevor Garbo and I’m a TOTALLY AWESOME WEREWOLF!!!  Last summer I was at the park with my dog ChiChi and we were having an emotional moment but then SUDDENLY it was very late so I went to go home but then CHICHI LOOKED ME IN THE EYE AND LICKED MY HAND and then ran SUPER FAST towards the full moon that was rising or maybe the squirrel and I just KNOW I’ve been chosen as the SUPER WEREWOLF GOD!!!!  My transformation is being very slow probably because ChiChi is super small and didn’t bite me but that just gives me time to charge my ULTIMATE POWER and unlock the SECRETS THAT PLAGUE SOCIETY. 

 

I’ve already noted my super advanced abilities like eating five hotdogs in ONE sitting and I can almost run up walls but my PESKY HUMAN FORM stops me.  Also my mom won’t let me grow my nails out she says I have to file them which is fine because sometimes they poke my face if I don’t but SUCKS because I want to CLIMB WALLS LIKE A SPIKY SPIDERMAN.

 

Yesterday I was practicing my COOL ASS WOLF HOWLS but then that creepy guy who’s probably a CYBORG or a VAMPIRE or a CYBORG VAMPIRE told me to quiet down so I barked at him and he looked sorta weird so that means my SUPER INTIMIDATION BARK IS ALMOST AT FULL POWER!  I’m still having trouble going pee with one leg up though I think maybe I’m going to keep using the toilet, it’s lucky this sewer full of acid already sorta smells like piss because that means I don’t need to mark my territory.

 

Anyway I also have to wear layers of clothes to hide my HAIRY WOLF BODY.  And even though my mom says its ‘’’’’puberty’’’’’ and ‘’’’’’’’natural changes for a boy my age’’’’’’’ I know my coat will come in anyday now!  So I have to keep on my coat and scarf and full outfit and most importantly my boots.  Even though the weather is SORTA HOT and everything smells SUPER BAD especially to my uber sensitive wolf senses.

 

I wish that I had meat to eat, the lounge is closed off but also the only place with food??? I’m sort of not sure this place has any sort of oversight, but of course it doesn’t because it’s FULL OF CYBORG ALIEN VAMPIRES, THAT’S RIGHT, ALIENS THAT BECAME CYBORGS AND THEN GOT BITTEN BY VAMPIRES!  THAT PALE GIRL IS ONLY THE MILDEST OF PROBLEMS!  I WON’T LET THEM KEEP ME SMILING TO STEAL MY CANINE TEETH TO USE AS RADIOACTIVE POPCORN!  I NEED THEM SO I CAN RIP INTO MY ENEMIES even if I don’t have any yet but I think ChiChi ate a bird so maybe I need to destroy birds?? But all birds are SUPER QUICK here.

 

WHATEVER I need to go RUN UP AND DOWN THE HALLWAY to help train my SUPER WOLF ABLIITIES!!!! It’s really hard to run on all fours with this form but I’m getting more powerful every day!!!!

 

Bye!!

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I love his drama, and I love chichi the new god of the fandom.  
> Also smile for me is so good! i'm not over it, I just spent like four hours filling out the wiki so the next time you google a character and you actually get a result? That's my lil sausage fingers lookin out for ya. Thank me by making content for the fandom :-*


End file.
